


I wasn't expecting you

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Difficult Girl(s) [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Billy Hargrove, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Makeup, description of violence, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Billie helps her new friend try her Signature lipstick (and neither of them have a crush, obviously).





	I wasn't expecting you

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

"If you would just _hold still._"

"I'm not used to this!"

Honestly, Steph acts like she's pointing a knife at her mouth, it may be blood red lipstick but that doesn't mean it's a _threat._

"Will you just _try_ to hold still, okay?"

She's sure she'll give it the old college try.

Honestly how did they get here? She never thought her constant hovering, and annoying, and occasionally shoving the other girl (despite the fact that meant she was essentially ignoring her "little brother's" threat by continuing to do so. She didn't respond well to him hovering over her just like - like... she didn't respond well to it. She may have left his annoying girlfriends alone but that was because she felt bad about slapping Sinclair) would result in them becoming, well... friends.

She's still wrapping her head around that.

Anyway, Stephanie had said (with a lot of awkward pauses because she apparently didn't know how to just say it) that the only color of lipstick Billie tolerates looks "cool" and that had then led to her asking to try it.

She'd said no because she wasn't sharing lipstick with anyone and because she and Wheeler broke up she doesn't _know_ where her mouth has been (which she let her know which results in a blush, and if she thinks that's 'cute' one more time she's gonna punch _herself_ ) but she had another tube she hadn't opened that she could use.

Steph nods just slightly, apparently trying to cooporate with her now, and she adjusts her grip on her chin.

"Alright, what do you think?"

She turns to her mirror, brow slightly furrowed, before a small smile twitches across her lips.

"I see why you like it... I think it's better on you though, I'll stick with blush and eyeshadow."

She's heard Tammy babble on (and on, and on) about how Queen Steph used to wear a lot of dresses and heels, used to "care about how she looked" (apparently the fact she mostly wears jeans and sneakers now means she doesn't care at all), but that she's never been a _big_ makeup person, so she's not all that surprised. 

Still...

"It actually looks... good on you, pretty."

She definitely isn't blushing now, and neither is Stephanie.

_Definitely_ not.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! I wanted to do something else with this and I liked the idea of touching on Billie's preferred (and only really) makeup choice. I hope it doesn't seem shallow? I use certain personal experiences for this and I'm not trying to boil women down to appearance, but I do think appearance effects us a lot, especially when ideas about expression were a bit more rigid in the 80s. Also yes in case it's confusingly phrased since I could only touch on it, Billie reacted SOMEWHAT differently to Max's infamous threat than Billy did (and because it's just kinda awkward, Max (who is a boy in this verse) did NOT threaten any uh... parts, he more threatened her head/face which is pretty much just as terrifying given the potential brain damage/death there) because she kind of associated the whole thing with Neil. Max isn't meant to be demonized or anything. I will touch on this in my next fic, in fact that's what it's about, so I won't say more here! Just know their dynamic is somewhat different than in the show!  
  
Tammy is genderswapped Tommy!  
  
Title is from Dagny's 'That Feeling When' which is totally a Harringrove song in any verse.  
  
I made my OWN genderswap cast on mycast, please check it for reference! https://www.mycast.io/stories/p/mLM9vESd2bfJh7lY0s6o5g  
  
My friend foxgirlontherun has some Billy Hargrove inspired outfits and I am linking them here as a reference for how Billie tends to dress as well! (Ain't she cute?)  
https://foxgirlontherun.tumblr.com/post/187242144091/ootd-inspired-by-billy-hargrove-again-thrifted  
https://foxgirlontherun.tumblr.com/post/187102035896/todays-look-was-inspired-by-billy-hargrove-and-my


End file.
